wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ValeriusSpero/Dwelving into the Past!
So, I have decide to pack out the oldest lore of my homebrew, from a time where I just got into homebrewing. This is an old and interesting tidbit that I wish to know if it could fit into the lore of the current Templarii Scientae(If I change some things about it to make it more in line with the modern lore). 'The crystal mines of Renascar(Renascar was the original name of their homeworld, it's now their moon):' Each system of the Imperium has its own dangers, but one of the most obscure ones are the crystal mines of Renascar, multiple, seemingly endless tunnels. Housing powerful, psychic conduiting crystals, they have become a stable of the Scienta Templarii in the use for a lot of arcane technology. Mining operations however are beyond tedious, requiring individual squads, due to the mines being very fragile and not allowing heavy machinery. In addition, a great, ancient defense haunts the mines. Stone Automata in the form of ancient Terran Knights and Soldiers roam the mines, corrupted by the crystal growth in their circuitry and on their outside body. Their faces and bodies are corroded and partially destroyed, yet they keep on going on their duty of protecting the mines from outsiders. ''' '''They may be relatively slow, but their strength compares to that of an astartes. Anything moving, organic or not, is noticed and attacked by these automatas. Cloaking devices also have proven to be unable to work against them. Due to these extreme environment, astartes squads are sent to gather crystals for the chapter, with everyone else forbidden to enter the mines. As explosives are forbidden to be used, specialized kill teams have to be sent, armed with plasma and melta weapons, against these automatas. The many corridors and connections allow the astartes to be flanked at any given moment. The source of these automatas to be believed deep inside the heart of the tunnel complex. A few servo skulls, before being decimated, were able to capture pictures, showing a stone temple with the same symptoms as its crystallized warriors, surrounded by multiple deactivated automata. The constant reappearance of new, even more corrupted stone warriors leads to believe that the temple houses technology to create these machinations, but has been, through natural formation, been corrupted and has spread the influence of the crystal, which messes with the circuitry of the automatas. The entry to the mines are scattered all around Renascar, due to the sheer size of the mines. As such, the only a rough estimation of the size for the mines can be given, and the amount of entrances to them is seemingly endless. Known entrances that are near locations with populations are safe guarded by PDF units, armed with special weapons to destroy the invaders, without comprising the mine’s integrity. The value of the crystals is so high, that the chapter wills to put up with the dangers to acquire them. However, anyone ever sent into the mines must know the part where he is sent to, in order to find his way back. Expedition to unknown parts are especially dangerous and requires astartes to be wary of their surroundings and carefully aim with the weapons. Terminator armour is forbidden, due to their weight and the strength of the stone creatures, requiring the astartes to be maneuverable, fast and using weapons that can’t destroy the mine’s integrity. Category:Blog posts